


Ice Cream Torture

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Desire, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Love, Lust, M/M, Police, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: As a treat after a hot afternoon spent in court, Dee and Ryo buy themselves ice cream. Dee quickly comes to regret the decision.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ice Cream Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 208: Lick at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee cursed silently to himself and bit back a groan as Ryo, completely oblivious to the problems he was causing, licked slowly and lasciviously at his ice cream, eyes half closed in pleasure. 

On the one hand Dee could hardly blame his partner; it was a hot day and after being stuck all afternoon in a courtroom with a faulty A/C unit they’d both been desperate for something cold. Stopping off for ice cream before heading back to the precinct had seemed perfectly justified; they deserved a reward after all the hard work they’d put in on the case, especially considering the outcome of the trial. The accused, a particularly nasty individual with a predilection for underage girls, had been found guilty and sentenced to life without parole, and he deserved everything he got. It was a good thing human bite marks were as distinctive as fingerprints. 

So they’d left the courthouse, found an ice cream vendor, made their choices and found a shady spot where they could sit and enjoy their treat. Dee had wolfed his ice down in three minutes flat, wanting the coldness inside him as fast as possible where it could spread its magic outwards. Ryo, however, seemed intent on making his last as long as possible and watching him enjoy it was excruciating, in an undeniably pleasurable way. 

Anyone with an ounce of sense would have probably not watched after the first few seconds, not if watching had the effect it was having on Dee, but try as he might Dee couldn’t force himself to look away and it was undoing all the good done by the ice cream he’d just eaten. He was hotter than ever now, and growing increasingly uncomfortable in other respects too. 

An hour or two ago, listening to the prosecuting attorney giving his summation, reminding everyone of the heinous nature of the crimes committed, Dee would have bet everything he owned that nothing would be able to turn him on for the rest of the day at the very least; he would’ve lost because Ryo and his tongue and that damned ice cream were making a liar out of him.

Dammit, he wanted to trade places with that ice cream! He physically ached to be on the receiving end of those long, lingering licks; Ryo was practically making love to the ice cream with his tongue and Dee was jealous as all get out! He knew he should probably be embarrassed about that, envying a frozen confection was a bit odd after all, but where Ryo was concerned Dee’s common sense went right out the window.

Ryo sighed happily as he licked ice cream from his lips, then lapped up a melting trail before it could drip off his cone, and Dee’s pants seemed to shrink another size, constricting a certain part of his anatomy further. He shifted slightly on the bench, trying to relieve the pressure a fraction, but it didn’t help, just adding unwanted friction into the mix. If it weren’t for the fact that they were in public he would’ve pounced by now. 

How could Ryo not know the effect he was having? Dee knew his lover could be a bit of an airhead, but still… Then again, he wasn’t looking at Dee, or at much of anything except the ice cream in his hand; it was the sole focus of his attention. He was obviously enjoying every last lick of that ice while Dee just wished he’d hurry up and finish it already! This had to be the longest ten minutes of his entire life, but he gritted his teeth, still somehow willing to endure the torment for the sake of the daydreams and fantasies that were filling his mind.

At long last Ryo crunched up the final bit of his ice cream cone and licked his fingers before wiping them on a tissue he pulled from his pocket. He turned to smile at Dee, radiating satisfaction.

“That was good.”

Dee bit back a whimper of combined disappointment and frustration. “I gathered that much.”

Ryo frowned at something in Dee’s tone, or maybe the expression on his lover’s face. 

“Are you okay, Dee? You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine.” He would have explained his not so little problem, but there were too many people around and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass Ryo in public, or make him feel bad for enjoying a cold treat on a hot day. “Just still too hot.”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t eaten your ice cream so fast…” Ryo trailed off with a smile, making it clear he was teasing rather than criticising.

Dee half wanted to tell him, “My ice cream wasn’t the problem; yours was,” but that wouldn’t be fair, and anyway, it wasn’t entirely true. The real problem was his own response to his lover’s enjoyment of said ice cream. It was a perfectly natural physiological reaction, but it was damned inconvenient.

He shrugged instead. “Doubt it would’ve make much difference either way; it’s hot as hell out here.”

“Yeah. We should probably head back to the Precinct before the Chief sends out a search party. At least the squad room’s A/C is working so it should be a bit cooler there.”

Ryo was right, they did need to get back, but the state Dee was in he wasn’t at all sure walking was an option. He scrambled for some excuse to stay where they were for a few more minutes, just long enough for his arousal to hopefully subside to a point where he could move without the friction from his clothes pushing him over the edge, but before he could come up with anything salvation appeared in the form of a middle-aged couple, the parents of one of the victims.

“Detective Maclean, Detective Laytner, I’m glad we caught you,” the man said, holding out his hand. “My wife and I… We just wanted to thank you for all the effort you put into catching that monster. If not for the two of you, he might still be on the loose, preying on someone else’s daughters.”

For Dee, being reminded of the reason he and Ryo were at the courthouse was like having a bucket of ice-cold water thrown over him, but in an odd way it was exactly what he needed, cooling his ardour to the point where all thoughts of anything concerning sex went right out of his head.

“We were just doing our job,” Ryo was saying, shaking the man’s hand. “We’re glad we could get justice for all the kids that suffered at his hands; I’m only sorry it took us so long to track him down.” 

The woman shook her head. “You never gave up, you kept going until you had all the evidence you needed to see him put away for good; that’s what matters. You promised you’d do everything you could to get him and you did. At least now he can’t ruin any more lives. We just wanted to let you both know how grateful we are.”

“We got a good jury; they made the right decision,” Dee said, getting to his feet and shaking hands with the grateful parents. The jury had wasted no time in arriving at their decision and it had been unanimous. 

“We thought we might get ice cream to cool off a bit; it was so hot in there. Would you care to join us?” the woman asked. “Our treat.”

Dee almost groaned; hot though he was, another ice cream was the last thing he needed, especially if it was in Ryo’s hands.

“Thank you, but we already treated ourselves,” he said quickly. “And we should really be gettin’ back to the precinct. Still got a pile of open cases to solve.”

“Of course, you must be very busy. Sorry to have delayed you.”

“No problem.” Ryo smiled. “It was good talking to you. Enjoy your ice cream.”

“We will. Thank you again.”

Goodbyes were said and the couple walked away towards the ice cream vendor Dee and Ryo had gotten their ices from earlier.

“Back to work?” Ryo asked, picking his discarded suit jacket up off the bench and draping it over one arm.

“Guess we should show willin’,” Dee agreed. “Otherwise we’ll have the old badger breathin’ down our necks.”

Justice had been done so maybe after they got off shift they could celebrate some more. Possibly there could even be ice cream involved… Dee’s mouth went dry and his blood started rushing southward again. If he could only persuade Ryo to lavish the same treatment on him that he’d given his ice cream… Hurriedly shutting down that train of thought, Dee dug the car keys from his pocket.

“Got any plans for tonight?” he asked as casually as he could manage. “I was thinkin’ maybe you could come over to my place for a bit after we get off work.”

Ryo looked thoughtful, his tongue flickering out to lick his lips as he considered the question, then he nodded.

“That should be okay; Bikky’s going to be late home tonight anyway, he’s having dinner at Carol’s since I wasn’t sure how long we’d be in court.”

Dee barely restrained himself from punching the air. Tonight he was gonna score!

The End


End file.
